1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a semiconductor device production and so forth, in particular, to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for performing a heating process for an insulation film material coated on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a semiconductor device is produced, an inter-layer insulation film is formed by for example an SOD (Spin on Dielectric) system. The SOD system spin-coats a coating film on a wafer and performs for example a chemical process or a heating process for the coating film so as to form an inter-layer insulation film on the wafer.
When an inter-layer insulation film is formed by for example sol-gel method, an insulation film material is supplied on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as “wafer”). The insulation film material is for example a solution of which a colloid of TEOS (tetraethoxysilane) has been dispersed to an organic solvent. Thereafter, a gelling process is performed for the wafer on which the solution has been supplied. Next, the solvent is substituted. A heating process is performed for the wafer of which the solvent has been substituted.
In the above-mentioned heating process, after the solvent is volatilized by for example a low temperature heating process, a high temperature heating process is performed so as to perform a polymerizing reaction for the wafer. In addition, recently, to accomplish a low dielectric constant insulation film (namely, as a means for causing an insulation film to be porous), a high temperature heating process is performed for a short time period as a post treatment process.
At present, since the low temperature heating process, the high temperature heating process, and the post treatment process are performed by different units, footprints increase and throughput decreases because wafers should be transferred among those units.
To solve such a problem, it may be thought that those heating processes are performed by one unit. However, in that case, a waiting time is required until the temperature condition of the heating process chamber is changed for the next step. In the waiting time, the film quality may deteriorate.
In addition to the process temperatures, the atmosphere and pressure slightly vary in each process. Thus, when the atmosphere and pressure condition are changed, they may adversely affect the film quality.